


Movie Night

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jo's glad for some time with his friends, but he's going to regret letting Stoffel pick the movie that they're watching.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [f1championship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/gifts).



"You can choose the movie," Jo said, not realising what he was letting himself in for. Stoffel rushed to his bag, finding out the DVDs that he'd brought with him, while Marcus and Kevin got plates and bowls out for the food.

There was a knock on the door, and Marcus ran over like an excited puppy, hurrying to pay for the food before rushing through to the sofa, making himself comfy as he took a bite of his kebab pizza.

The four of them were huddled under a blanket, munching away as Stoffel switched the tv on, and Jo let out a groan when he saw what film Stoffel had picked.

_Tucker and Dale vs Evil_

Just the sight of the menu screen had Jo feeling uneasy, and he wolfed down the last of his pizza before Stoffel could hit play.

Jo made himself comfy under Marcus' arm, using it to shield him from the screen, although the noises were enough to have his stomach churning and his heart racing.

He glanced at his watch, only half an hour had passed, and he knew that he couldn't take much longer.

"I'm going to make a cup of tea."

"I'll pause the film," Stoffel said, and Jo tried to look thankful, but he wasn't sure that he managed it.

At least the time it took for the kettle to boil gave him a chance to catch his breath. Marcus came wandering through, and Jo showed him the cup with instant coffee and sugar already in it, waiting to be filled.

"You're not having fun, are you?" Marcus stroked the side of Jo's face, and Jo smiled for the first time all evening.

"It's just not my kind of film, but it's nice having friends around."

It had been a while since they'd all had a chance to hang out, even though they saw each other each race weekend, it wasn't the same as having a quiet night together.

Marcus leant in for a kiss, the kettle shaking as the water boiled, and it covered the sound of Kevin coming through to ask if he could help.

"You two are dating?"

Marcus turned round to see Kevin standing there, smile on his face as he wandered closer.

"I'm happy for you guys." Kevin found out a couple of cups, and the coffee, and Jo felt like a bad host for not asking them if they wanted a drink too. At least that was covering the blush on his cheeks from having been caught with Marcus.

Kevin made the drinks, and he took through two cups, while Jo looked at Marcus, confusion written all over his face.

"I thought we weren't going to tell people," Jo said, but it felt good to have someone know about their relationship after all those months of sneaking around. Although it wouldn't surprise him if his dad already knew, he was sure that he must have figured it all out by now.

"I'm surprised that more people haven't worked it out already." Marcus laughed, taking Jo's hand as he led him back to the sofa, and Jo flinched, he wasn't sure that he could make it through the film without feeling ill.

Thankfully Stoffel and Kevin asked a lot of questions, which distracted him from the film, and Marcus did his best to shield him from the worst of the gore. But the sounds were almost as bad as seeing it.

Jo buried his head against Marcus' shoulder, and Marcus leant in to whisper, "I'll have to find a way to take your mind off it all."

Jo liked the sound of that. Marcus' big arms were wrapped around him, holding him tight as the end credits rolled and the music blared out.

Stoffel laughed when he saw that Jo was cuddled into Marcus, but Jo just smiled, he'd never pretended to like horror movies.

"I don't know how you can enjoy that," Jo said, making himself comfy now that he could finally relax. "You're welcome to stay, as long as you don't mind sharing the spare bed with Kevin."

Kevin laughed, before reaching out to hold Stoffel's hand. "That won't be a problem."

"You two?" Marcus pointed at them, laughing as he wondered how he hadn't seen it before. They were good friends, and they'd been through a lot together.

Stoffel smiled. "We're just going to head back to my flat." Kevin's grin left nothing to the imagination, it was clear what they were going to get up to later. Jo wasn't the only one who was going to be rewarded for sitting through a scary movie.

Jo walked Stoffel and Kevin to the door, giving them both a hug as they said their goodbyes, and once the door was shut, Marcus dragged him to the bedroom.

Clothes were flying off at speed, both of them hurrying to be naked, and it wasn't until Marcus was lying the wrong way up, his feet resting on the pillows, that Jo realised exactly what Marcus had in mind.

Jo lay out, his head resting on Marcus' thigh as he took in the sight of Marcus licking his lips, his mouth hovering over his cock as he waited for Jo to relax. The warmth was the first thing that Jo felt, so all-consuming and intimate. The scratch of Marcus' stubble against his skin was the icing on the cake as his talented tongue worked away.

Marcus let out a little whimper, still sucking away as Jo noticed his leaking cock, and he took a breath, inhaling his scent as he wrapped his lips around his cock. He tasted creamy and sweet, like the most perfect dessert and Jo greedily sucked away, the pleasure that Marcus was giving him was a distant second compared to the pleasure that he was giving Marcus.

Every twitch and shudder of Marcus' body had Jo squirming in delight, running his fingers over the goose bumps that were appearing on his skin, and he trailed his fingers between his cheeks, teasing at his hole as he felt Marcus' come spill down his throat and Jo drank down every last drop.

He was so wrapped up in Marcus' pleasure that his own orgasm caught him by surprise, leaving him breathless and sated as he gasped for breath, the sound of Marcus laughing gently filling the room.

A shiver ran down his spine, it was a cool evening, and the sun had long since set.

Marcus moved so that he could drape the blanket over both of them, cuddling up next to each other as they warmed up with lazy kisses.

Jo heard Marcus let out a soft sigh, and Jo finally managed to say the words that he'd been scared to say for all this time. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
